In a communication system such as Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) (registered trademark), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) in Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), the communication area can be extended with a cellular configuration including a plurality of areas arranged as cells, the areas being covered by a base station apparatus (base station, transmission station, transmission point, downlink transmitter, uplink receiver, transmit antenna group, transmit antenna port group, component carrier, eNode B) or a transmission station conforming to the base station apparatus. The cellular configuration uses a common frequency between neighbor cells or sectors to increase the spectral efficiency.
However, in such a cellular configuration, a terminal apparatus (mobile station apparatus, receiving station, reception point, uplink transmitter, downlink receiver, mobile terminal, receive antenna group, receive antenna port group, User Equipment (UE)) in a cell edge region or a sector edge region is affected by interference (inter-cell interference or inter-sector interference) by transmit signals of base station apparatuses included in other cells or other sectors, which may reduce the spectral efficiency.
To counteract the inter-cell interference or the inter-sector interference, a terminal apparatus having enhanced reception performance (Advanced Receiver) has been provided. For example, NPL 1 describes an advanced receiver such as a Minimum Mean Square Error-Interference Rejection Combining (MMSE-IRC) receiver, an Interference cancellation Receiver, an Interference Suppression Receiver, and a Maximal Likelihood Detection (MLD) Receiver. Such a receiver can reduce restrictions caused by, for example, the inter-cell interference, thereby increasing the spectral efficiency.
The communication system adopts spatial multiplexing transmission (Multi Input Multi Output: MIMO) to effectively transmit data. The advanced receiver is used to suppress inter-stream interference (inter-layer interference or inter-antenna interference) caused during the spatial multiplexing transmission, thereby increasing the spectral efficiency.